leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
1974 (production)
Events January * 4 January – Zak Knutson is born. * 5 January – airs on NBC * 9 January – Eric Hester is born. * 13 January – airs as the final episode of season 1. * 18 January – Maulik Pancholy is born. * 31 January – Billy MacLellan is born. * Gold Key TOS comic #22: "Siege in Superspace" is published. February * 5 February – ** David Hillary Hughes dies. ** Rod Roddenberry is born. * 28 February – Mario West is born. * Star Trek 10 by James Blish is published by Bantam Books. March * 13 March – Janos Prohaska dies. * 17 March – Willard Sage dies. * 25 March – Lark Voorhies is born. * Gold Key TOS comic #23: "Child's Play" is published. April * 10 April – Eric Greitens is born. * 15 April – Douglas Spain is born. * 18 April – Edgar Wright is born. May *9 May – Anthony Molinari is born. *Gold Key TOS comic #24: "The Trial of Captain Kirk" is published. June * 5 June – Chad Allen is born. * 8 June – Dearing Hockman is born. * 19 June – Bumper Robinson is born. * 30 June – Ilram Choi is born. * Star Trek Log 1 by Alan Dean Foster is published by Ballantine Books. July * 8 July – Gene Lyons dies. * 15 July – Clinton Wayne is born. * 20 July – Paris Benjamin is born. * Gold Key TOS comic #25: "Dwarf Planet" is published. August * 3 August – Maria Celeste Genitempo is born. * 15 August – Mario Boon is born. * 19 August – Daniel Betances is born. * 24 August – Jennifer Lien is born. * 27 August – Christopher J. Marcinko is born. * 29 August – David Messina is born. * Star Trek Log 2 by Alan Dean Foster is published by Ballantine Books. September * 3 September – Shannon Watson is born. * 7 September – ** airs as the first episode of season 2. ** Noah Huntley is born. * 14 September – airs. * 21 September – airs. * 28 September – airs. * Gold Key TOS comic #26: "The Perfect Dream" is published. October * 1 October – Nicholas Lanier is born. * 2 October – ** Michelle Krusiec is born. ** Lindsey Stoddart is born. * 5 October – airs. * 6 October – Fernando Chien is born. * 12 October – ** airs as the final episode of season 2. ** Aron Eli Coleite is born. * 17 October – Carrie Carnevale is born. * 29 October – Bill Tortolini is born. * 30 October – Aaron Haedt is born. November * 6 November – Zoe McLellan is born. * 7 November – Carl Steven is born. * 16 November – Matthew Corey is born. * 25 November – Kenneth Mitchell is born. * 27 November – Alec Newman is born. * Gold Key TOS comic #27: "Ice Journey" is published. December * 3 December – Joseph Gatt is born. * 31 December – Kenny Morrison is born. * Star Trek Log 3 by Alan Dean Foster is published by Ballantine Books. Unknown * Toby Cypress, DonnaMarie Recco and Kevin G. Summers are born. * Release of " " by Hasbro fr:1974 productions it:Produzioni del 1974 nl:1974 producties pt:Produções de 1974